As is well known, Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is the most serious and stubborn infectious disease all over the world, which was first found in the United States in the 20th century. It has been classified as one of category B fulminating infectious diseases by the World Health Organization (WTO), and its mortality rate ranks seventh among the world's top ten diseases. As a result, AIDS is also known as “Super cancer” by the medical community due to high mortality rate and no cure in Western medicine.
In terms of the pathogenic and pathologic mechanisms of AIDS, Western medicine holds that AIDS is an immunodeficiency disease in which human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) attacks the CD4 cells of T lymphocytes. At last, the body's immune functions fall into disorder due to immunodeficiency, and the resulting opportunistic infections cause the patient's disease and even death. While from the perspective of epidemic febrile disease of Chinese medicine, AIDS is caused by an exogenous pathogenic factor, namely, one of the six pathogenic factors, as a collective term for exogenous pathogenic wind, cold, summer-heat, dampness, dryness, and fire. So by which kind of pathogenic factors people with AIDS are infected and develop the disease? According to numerous clinical symptoms, physical signs, and Chinese medical syndromes of AIDS patients, AIDS is called “epidemic toxin wind”, and AIDS patients are exogenously infected with fatal “epidemic toxin wind” and develop the disease, by determination of etiologic factor based on differentiation, on the basis of Chinese medicine theory of treatment based on syndrome differentiation and determination of etiologic factor based on differentiation.
Chinese medicine holds that wind is YANG-pathogen, being characterized by opening-dispersing, easy mobility and changeability, which can coerce all other pathogenic factors into causing diseases. Wind pathogen is usually apt to consume essence and injure fluid, leading to depleted YIN fluid and then disease development, so Chinese medical syndromes of upper hyperactivity of deficient YANG due to depleted YIN fluid are more common; consuming essence and injuring fluid usually start with depleted kidney YIN and liver YIN, meanwhile, of which depleted kidney YIN and liver YIN is the most serious syndrome. In fact, kidney YIN is the genuine YIN, and liver and kidney are homogenous, so the syndromes of depleted kidney YIN and liver YIN induced by depleted YIN fluid account for a majority; moreover, clinical symptoms of AIDS are complex and changeable because of the feature that wind pathogen coerces all other pathogenic factors to cause diseases and is changeable.
In terms of treatment principles and mechanisms of AIDS, Western medicine holds that AIDS is an immunodeficiency disease in which human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) attacks the CD4-positive T lymphocytes. T lymphocyte is a significant component of human peripheral immune system, and human bone marrow is one of the important central immune organs, therefore invasion and injury of HIV in peripheral immune system are also bound to impair and injure the central immune system. Consequently in treatment, we shall not only inhibit, kill and clear viruses, but also adjust and enhance the body immunity to strengthen resistance against diseases, namely a good therapeutic effect can only be achieved after treatment through giving equal importance to the two aspects. This is what we often say that “doing two jobs at once and attaching equal importance to each”. On the basis of enhancing the body immunity to strengthen body resistance against diseases, treating with drugs to activate enzymes in human immune system, and under the influence of activated enzymes, bone marrow hematopoietic system, that is, central immune system, enables the genes in immune cells to mutate and recombine, producing cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL) with the ability to inhibit, kill and clear CD4 lymphocytes infected with HIV, not only killing and clearing free HIV viruses in the blood, but also killing and clearing CD4 lymphocytes infected with HIV, which is the only way to cure AIDS. So from the perspective of Western medicine, the way of treating AIDS should be starting with bone marrow treatment, which is the way from the root and in the right direction. As it is the prime example of clinical practice that an American, Timothy Ray Brown, has been cured of AIDS using bone marrow transplant.
However, as is well known, there exist some problems in AIDS treatment with Western medicine and Western drugs, and Western drugs are not able to cure AIDS, whether domestic drugs or imported ones, whether first-line drugs or second-line drugs or third-line drugs, whether single medication or combination therapy or cocktail therapy. It can be seen, there inevitably exist some problems and defects in Western medicine and Western drugs. Above all, AIDS was first found in the United States with advanced science, and was proven to be caused by HIV infection in human body after experimental research. Using quite advanced scientific experiments, western countries found and interpreted the pathological mechanism that HIV infection causes AIDS, which is very correct. At the same time in treatment, it is a normal therapeutic approach to inhibit, kill and clear HIV viruses using antiviral drugs. HIV invades the human body's immune system in view of its own characteristics, which makes the antiviral drugs meet with many difficulties in treating the disease, and almost a formidable obstacle.
First of all, HIV virus exists in two forms after it invades the human body: one is the form of free virus, and the other is integrated into the genes of invaded CD4 lymphocytes. Western antiviral drugs in development only have effects on free viruses, whereas don't do much for the viruses that have already invaded into the genes of CD4 lymphocytes, which allows the HIV viruses in the genes of CD4 lymphocytes to still replicate, and not to be killed and cleared. HIV viruses inside replicate and multiply to large numbers, and cause the opportunistic infections resulting in the patient's death, especially in a state when the body immunity is gradually decreasing. Secondly, Western antiviral drugs work by the mechanism of inhibiting HIV reverse transcriptase activity (HIV virus is a type of retrovirus). Therefore when treating AIDS using Western antiviral drugs, they inhibits the enzyme activity in the body's normal cells while inhibiting HIV reverse transcriptase activity, in particular, the inhibition on the enzyme activity in the lymphatic system can inhibit and disturb the function of lymphatic system (namely the immune system). At the same time, enzymes of liver function and bone marrow hematopoietic system would be greatly inhibited and disturbed, which is one of the reasons why there are plenty of side effects in Western antiviral drugs. Thus, neither do the common Western drugs have the ability to inhibit, kill and clear HIV viruses and CD4 lymphocytes infected with HIV, nor simultaneously do they have the ability to enhance the body immunity to strengthen resistance against diseases. Even if combining usage of multiple antiviral drugs, also known as cocktail therapy, it can just properly control the virus variation, suppress the virus replication to the maximum extent, and prevent drug resistance of the virus. Obviously, it is the basic reason why Western antiviral drugs are not able to cure AIDS, which renders the worldwide problem AIDS still unable to be solved for a long time.